


Mission, Aborted

by ywhiterain



Series: Shifter Verse (ABO) [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU - Shifters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha!Klaus, omega!Stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werecat Stefan's Mission is interrupted by Klaus' libido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission, Aborted

The string Bonnie was holding was going back and forth back. Stefan crouched down, his tail moving side to side slowly. It was going to be in his paws right -

Bonnie pulled the string back. "You have to be faster than that, Stefan."

Stefan jumped and batted his paw at the string, making Bonnie laugh. Normally, making her happy would have him crawling into her lap, purring and nuzzling against her chin but right now he was busy on a mission. A mission to get that string.

Bonnie swiped her hand to the side, moving the string several feet away from him. Stefan was just about to jump across the distance when teeth sunk into the scruff of his neck and his entire body froze in place, his limbs hanging uselessly in the air. 

"Do you know how pathetic that looks, Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan figured Klaus would have hissed at her if his mouth wasn't filled with the scruff of a small kitten at the moment. But it was so he couldn’t. Stefan mourned the string as Klaus turned around and trotted up the stairs.

When they arrived in Klaus’ room, he jumped onto the bed and dropped Stefan onto the pillow. Stefan mowed at Klaus as he shifted back into his human form. 

"Shift back to human, Stefan," Klaus said.

Stefan wasn't in the mood. But in his cat form, it was nearly impossible for him, as an omega, to ignore a request from an alpha so he began to shift into his human form. Within seconds of his transformation, Klaus was on top of him and biting at his neck.

"You could have asked," Stefan said in between gasps. 

Klaus grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. "This way is much more fun."

"I'm close to kicking you off," Stefan said, arching up his hips when Klaus slid a leg between Stefan's knees. 

Klaus laughed and licked up Stefan's throat. He made a smug noise when that made Stefan shiver and bare his neck for Klaus' teeth. “I don’t think that’s going to be much of a problem.”


End file.
